


out of control on videotape

by parishilton



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Gay For You, M/M, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parishilton/pseuds/parishilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he grits his teeth and tries to think of unsexy things, like dead, brown grass on the golf course and throwing up cheap beer in the shrubs outside his frat house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of control on videotape

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the second big brother fic i've written. two years ago i wrote a dan/britney/ian threesome that i posted only on tumblr. if anybody wants me to post that here, i will! 
> 
> title from the song videotape by radiohead ("you are my center when i spin away - out of control on videotape".)

zach doesn't date. he has a horrible tendency of acting like an egotistical asshole when he's faced with girls he actually likes. he thinks it's, like, a defense mechanism. when he meets a girl he could actually see himself with long term, he flips a switch and becomes an exaggerated caricature of himself, just to make sure he sabotages the potential relationship himself before she can break his heart.

he swears he wasn't a psych major.

with his friends back home he's still confident and outgoing, but not a total dickhead. it's easy for him to be himself around guys because he isn't romantically or sexually interested in them.

so, when he meets frankie, it's very confusing. for one thing, he flips the asshole switch. frankie tells him where he went to school and zach calls him out for being a spoiled rich kid. he's afraid of making frankie hate him because he sounds like a douchebag. ironically, the fear brings out every douchebag instinct in him. zach immediately plays into frankie's suspicions and makes himself look like the world's biggest asshole. 

the entire time he's doing this, he's wondering _why_. why does he care so much about what frankie thinks of him that he has to put up a front? why is he treating another guy the way he normally treats girls he likes?

* * *

 

zach is laying in his hoh bed, covers pulled up to his chest. amber is on the bed beside him, talking incessantly about something zach isn't paying attention to. zach flips on the tv and uses the remote to have the camera follow frankie around as he walks through the kitchen downstairs.

"what's your type, zach?" amber asks.

zach explains how he usually likes girls who are smart, tan, really skinny, and like to go to the beach. he's not looking at amber, he's sort of staring off into space. but then he looks back to frankie on the tv and frankie is - well, he's perfect.

everyone knows frankie is smart. he's well educated and beyond talented. he can act, he can cook, he can strategize. zach tells himself he's going to stop the comparison there, because admitting he thinks about frankie's body is another thing entirely, but it's hard not to notice that he's tanner than zach and zach is from florida. frankie sits out all day on a towel, sunbathing, like it's his job. zach spends most of his time in miami walking his dog on the beach and he can see frankie on that beach, his beach back home. it's strange how easy it is for him to drop frankie into his daily routine, almost like nothing would have to change if frankie was there. 

and then there's frankie's hip bones that jut out sharply just above the waistband of his cut off shorts. when you look at frankie from the side you can easily tell he has no hips. zach's always gravitated towards obnoxiously skinny girls, maybe because he's so broad himself.

either way, he knows frankie essentially meets all the requirements zach sets when he goes out looking to get laid. if frankie was a girl, he would go up to frankie at a bar without a doubt.

but they're not at a bar and frankie isn't a girl. 

* * *

 

zach thinks about jury house a lot. all he hears caleb talking about is jury house, too. he's always talking about how great it would be to have unlimited alone time with amber there without cameras being on them.

of course, amber isn't interested in caleb with or without cameras following their every move. zach, on the other hand, feels the presence of the seventy six cameras everywhere.

he can't imagine being alone in a beautiful house by the beach with frankie, with no cameras perched to the walls or stuck in the four corners of the ceiling. it terrifies zach to think about being with frankie completely _alone_ , no viewers, no production. but, at the same time, he hates the cameras in the house and wishes they turned off, at least at night, at least when zach drops his head to sleep on frankie's chest.

frankie tries to make a joke of how weird it is - sometimes he gives fake news broadcasts and weather reports to one of the cameras in the hoh room.

the girls tell him to go cuddle with frankie one night, and, almost on auto-pilot, zach replies, "whenever i get close to him, he takes it really far."

as soon as he's said it, he feels like a tv show character. he's never had a filter and he's never been able to control his big mouth, but this is different. it's like his brain is receiving a script from some fax machine in the sky. he didn't _want_ to say it - he felt like his character had to. he was playing the part of a slacker super villain after all - an arrogant, girl-obsessed monster. 

the things zach worries about people watching the live feeds seeing, they aren't the same things frankie worries about. 

frankie wonders if the quality of the live feeds are clear enough to catch the pores on his nose, the way his roots are coming in dark under his blonde hair.

zach wonders if the live feeds are clear enough to catch the way his eyes shift at night from the cameras to frankie sleeping next to him. he wonders if the live feeds are clear enough to zoom into his head and read his mind.

he lets frankie throw one leg over his waist and trace his fingers up and down zach's arm and zach loves it, wants to crane his head up and kiss frankie's throat, wants to pull the blankets over both their heads and kiss frankie on the mouth.

"goodnight zankie," frankie jokes, turning over on his side and facing away from zach.

zach goes to sleep. 

* * *

 

zach tried to tell himself for weeks that it was only frankie being his _type_ that made zach so crazy about him, but it's way more than that. he keeps letting things slip out - he keeps flubbing his lines. he feels like he should be backtracking, telling frankie to stop touching him so much, but he never says the word _stop_. every time frankie runs a hand up zach's thigh or over his ass, he bursts into hysterical, nervous laughter and shouts _frankie!_  

the script from the fax machine in the sky probably says he should be saying _frankie, we're just friends. i'm straight_ , because that's what he says in the diary room. but when frankie is right beside him, cuddling him and kissing his temple, there's no way he can say it. he wants to stay in bed with frankie longer and longer every day and it's getting harder and harder to stop himself from running his hands up and down frankie's back.

instead he says, " _i could spend my whole life watching you_."

he muses that he should be fired for improving too much. it's just that frankie makes him so happy. he's never had a girl make him this happy before and that realization scares him. 

"i haven't had a girlfriend since kindergarten," zach says to jeff schroeder, first interview after he's found out he's going on big brother.

"i feel like he's my boyfriend," zach says in the diary room, first time production has asked him about his and frankie's relationship.

* * *

 

frankie comes up behind him at the pool table and grabs zach's hips, grunting and pretending to fuck zach. zach thinks frankie should be laughing, because it's _funny_ , isn't it? zach giggles and he feels his face heat up.

then, frankie takes one hand and bends zach face down on the pool table and _grunts_  like he's _inside_ of zach and it's too real and zach can imagine this happening and he likes frankie holding him down too much.

he forgets about the cameras. he presses his ass back to frankie instinctively and tries to laugh afterwards like he was joking, but zach doesn't know what he's doing. he just _wants_ so many things at once that he can't keep anything in his head straight. he wants frankie to be his big spoon every night, he wants to bring frankie home to meet his mom and brother, he wants other things that he can't even begin to think about.

zach is twenty three and he remembers frankie telling him that he didn't sleep with a guy until he was twenty one and it scares zach to think maybe this is something bigger than what he thinks, maybe this is a turning point for zach. 

* * *

 

zach has a wet dream.

it's week four and cody is hoh and he's stuck in bed between cody and frankie, blankets sticking to his legs with sweat. he wakes up with a wet spot on his shorts and he's rock hard. he was definitely dreaming about frankie. it scares him a little, but he has mostly resigned to the fact that he's hot for frankie. or, at least, resigned to the fact that he can't change it, so he has to live with it.

he was dreaming about jury house. he dreamed frankie was the first person sent to jury and zach begged to be nominated the week after so he could be with him. kind of pathetic, but honestly, it sounds like something he would do.

so, he gets to the jury house, and walks into the kitchen. frankie is standing against the counter, making food. zach turns him around, surprising him, and kisses frankie full on the mouth. in this dream, frankie is suspiciously more submissive then in real life. he lets zach hoist him up on the counter and wraps his legs around zach's waist, trapping their bodies together, and that's when zach wakes up, laying in the dark with a boner and a racing heart.

he quickly slips out of bed and goes downstairs to the have not room to change his shorts before he goes back upstairs and crawls between the two of them again. frankie rolls over to face him, half asleep, and hugs him gently. zach has that odd feeling again, like it would be so easy to just drop frankie into his daily routine back home. like they're married, or something. 

* * *

 

"you're going to come to new york and see broadway shows with me and i'm going to come to florida and play golf with you and peyton." frankie lays on his back in the rock room, staring up at the ceiling. "and i'll bring my sister so she can golf with us."

"oh my _god_ ," zach laments, "my broski would _love_ that. you have no idea. he's wanted to go on a double date with me since he was eight."

frankie quirks his eyebrow, turning to look at zach funny. zach knows he's fucked up. he purses his lips and winces.

"you're gonna take me on a date when this is all over?" frankie prompts, smug.

zach shrugs, looking away. "well, i'm sure as fuck not gonna date victoria."

frankie hums thoughtfully, slipping his fingers under the strap of zach's pink tank top. "i bet your mom would be thrilled if you brought victoria back to miami with you."

zach makes a face. "no. she wouldn't. and, anyway, she watches the live feeds, so she already knows that you're coming to visit."

frankie giggles, then bends his head down to kiss zach's shoulder. "i'm not jewish, though," he muses.

"dude, you're so perfect that it wouldn't matter to her." zach pats at frankie's stomach sweetly. zach wonders when they stopped speaking in hypotheticals and started speaking in facts. the lines have been blurring so much that he's not sure when they're joking or not anymore.

"you're perfect too," frankie promises. he throws one leg over zach's waist and rests his bony chin on zach's chest, just staring up at him, _waiting_.

zach thinks if he were a cartoon character he would be audibly gulping right now, with a huge pink heart crudely springing from his chest like in loony toons. he wants so badly not to disappoint frankie, but he wonders if anybody will come into the room and interrupt them. hayden and cody sleep here too, but they're playing pool outside with derrick.

frankie seems to be staring shamelessly at zach's lips, eyes zeroed in like he's in a trance. zach wonders if he's supposed to make a move to save frankie's pride or if frankie is debating whether or not zach is worth kissing.

he knows frankie always says he doesn't like when guys are clingy, but zach panics thinking if he doesn't hook up with frankie before the summer is over then when frankie gets back out into the real world he'll find some hot, rich older guy.

he locks eyes with frankie again, who hasn't moved from his spot on zach's chest in the minutes in which zach has been having another internal struggle. zach licks his lips while meeting frankie's eyes again, letting him know he's about to be kissed. frankie's eyes widen and he loosely fists zach's tank top in anticipation. he must be shell-shocked that zach has finally come around before day ninety.

zach leans in maybe two inches and frankie meets him eagerly halfway, close mouthed and soft. zach keeps his lips pressed to frankie's for enough time that it means more than frankie jokingly kissing a drunk victoria or brittany. zach pulls back and tries to judge frankie's reaction. he knows that they could stop there - just a friendly peck like people do in europe, or whatever. something nice to keep between friends, just a token of appreciation for one another. 

but frankie seems to already be crawling up zach's body to get closer to him. zach feels his heart racing again as he drops his head back down to the pillow, letting frankie kiss him. the brim of frankie's baseball hat prods zach's forehead and zach reaches up to knock it off frankie's head. frankie uses zach being distracted to lick at zach's bottom lip and zach is unconsciously about to open his mouth, his stomach flipping with how much he likes frankie, when he hears footsteps coming.

before he can tell frankie to get off of him, frankie jumps and falls to the side, acting like he was asleep. zach snorts and looks up to see cody walking into the room.

"were you guys about to make out?" cody asks sarcastically.

zach nods. "yeah, you just ruined the moment, so you're my next target."

"yeah, fuck you, too." cody laughs.

"you better win veto next week or you're going to jury," zach says, idly rubbing frankie's arm while his shoulders shake with silent laughter beside zach, hiding his face in the pillow. 

* * *

 

two weeks later and frankie is hoh again, and it's late enough in the game that their cards have already been shown, and it would probably look _more_ weird if zach _didn't_ sleep upstairs with frankie.

zach's been thinking a lot about sex. it's hard not to when they got so used to being in the same bed, then for the past two weeks they've been sleeping in separate rooms. frankie announces that he's going to go to bed in the fire room, then instead heads to the rock room, where he crawls in bed beside zach and starts peppering the back of his neck with wet kisses. he waits for zach to get over his initial giggle fit and for zach to begin to push back into it, then jumps up and goes to the fire room.

zach is happy to have the hoh room back with frankie so he doesn't have to deal with frankie turning him on and then leaving him hanging. he's had to fight off the urge to jerk off in the bathroom downstairs every night for two weeks.

that night when frankie starts kissing his neck, zach just groans, tilting his head up so frankie will keep going. he's so tame that when frankie gently taps the outside of zach's thigh, zach feels himself spreading his legs.

he's so embarrassingly _easy_ that the only respite from it is that frankie doesn't seem to notice. he keeps his hand suspiciously close to zach's ass as he leans down to kiss him. zach's stomach flips again, and he feels so idiotic for being so giddy. he starts to laugh like he always does when he's nervous and frankie has to kiss his cheek instead.

he stops laughing very abruptly when frankie's hand slips inside zach's shorts and rubs his ass so aggressively that zach thinks he's going to slap it. zach knows what's happening - he's not dumb. he watches frankie reach over to grab lube and zach licks his lips.

there's something exciting about it, knowing how great frankie has described being fingered and finally getting to experience it from someone who knows what he's doing. zach keeps thinking how great sex with frankie would be because of his experience, and it fills him with a mixture of excitement and nerves.

frankie bypasses zach's dick, which zach struggles to ignore because of how hard he is, for his ass. there's definitely a lot of lube being used - a _lot_.

"it's gonna be tight," frankie warns, pressing his lips together. "if it takes too long to feel good, we can stop."

zach's mouth drops down a little when he feels something go in and frankie must think he's in pain. "can you-" he starts to say, unsure of what he's asking.

"yeah, i'll stop," frankie quickly interrupts, sliding his finger out. zach feels like frankie just yanked his intestines out of him, and zach's disappointed in himself for not being able to explain that he didn't want frankie to stop. 

"how does it feel?" frankie mutters in apology, nuzzling zach's neck. he sounds guilty. his stubble scratches zach's neck and it makes zach swallow hard because he still wants this.

zach, suddenly embarrassingly devastated, says, "empty."

frankie looks up in confusion. "would you...rather feel full?" he asks softly.

zach thinks, then nods. "yeah. yeah, fill me up."

zach can feel frankie's hard-on against his leg as frankie nods, his jaw locked, sliding one finger back in. zach's body immediately takes it in, aching dully for more. at first it was an intrusion, but now it's feeling like if frankie takes his fingers away he might die.

frankie finally gets three fingers inside him, but zach doesn't know if he can get off like this. the feeling of being full is amazing, but it's too tight for any movement, and zach's body feels hot all over. it's not until frankie uses the extra lube to slide his fingers further in that zach moans, without meaning to.

"too much?" frankie asks, clearly taking amusement at zach's reaction.

zach doesn't know how to answer. it feels overwhelming, like nothing he's ever experienced. his entire body is frozen because he's afraid that if he rocks down to meet frankie's fingers, he'll come too soon. he grits his teeth and tries to think of unsexy things, like dead, brown grass on the golf course and throwing up cheap beer in the shrubs outside his frat house.

"i don't know." zach licks his lips, trying to get used to the feeling of frankie rubbing over his prostate. "it's, like, on fire."

frankie has one leg swung over zach's thigh, his dick pressing into zach's leg. he knows frankie isn't going to ask to fuck him, but just feeling how big frankie's dick has swollen up to makes his own dick strain against the sheets. he can't help but work his hips up against the blankets futilely. it gets him nowhere, so he finally fucks himself back on frankie's fingers and it's so _different_ from jerking off that it's not even in the same realm. it's ten times more intense and frankie reaches over to fist zach's dick. zach's eyes roll back and he comes in five seconds, faster and harder than usual.

"so, what do you think?" frankie asks, smiling softly. 

it's the weirdest question he's ever been asked. it's like spending all your life playing mini golf with your mom and then going to a tournament with tiger woods as your caddy. suddenly jacking off seems so juvenile, so immature.

zach's mouth falls open in surprise. "i've never felt that, like, much at once."

frankie is looking down at him fondly, like he's a small, defenseless woodland creature. "i know." 

**Author's Note:**

> bizach.tumblr.com


End file.
